Halflife: Fulllife Consequences: Binds of Freedome
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A fan companion to squirrelking's epic Full-Life Consequences saga which explains what John Freeman was doing during the events of "Hero Beginning". He was in Portal 2!


Half Life: Full Life Consequences: Binds of Freedome!

John Freeman waked up in office hotel room and was scarred and fraid. A robot camed it from teh door and said to John Freeman "John Freeman we need yur help!" it said to John Freeman.

"Were am I and combines and Henry Freeman?" John Freeman aksed with growls.

"Yuo are in the future becos bad masheens are trying to dead us." Sayd Wheetly the robot ball. "Pleese help so we can be at piece!"

"I will defeat the enemys if you take me home to stop combines and Hnery Freeman." John Freeman backflipped out of bed an did punces and kicks to door. " Sum monsters were garding the door and John Freeman culdn't fight them beacuase he had no wepon so John Freenan jumped into sky a go behind monsters to punch from behind and ripe their hearts out. The monsters dyed so John Freeman was happy.

John Freeman loked round and saw a portal gun and so went to where he it was. Everything was all messy and dirty and covered in pants so John Freeman cleaned it all up so robots could have pretty place to be nice and happy there. When John Freeman put on teh gun it went alls glowy and torrets came from in there to shot at him face.

"YOU WILL NOT SHOT AT ME!" John Freeman angered and made portals a top and a bottom of torrets so they went real fast like speed of light to explodshun. Wheetrly went to where John Freeman was but scarred.

"John Freeman look out from there!" And John Freeman saw that he saw the boss robot, Glados.

"Prepair to die John Freeman" Glados shots roqets to John Freemans place. John Freeman grabed the portal gun an fired portals to the bad robot boss but it didn't do nothing. Wheetly sawed a computer a got it turned ons.

"We can use cmputer to make me big and strong and life to fight bad boss." John Freman jumped in sky and landed at comuter with Wheetly and pugged him in. Sparks was go glowing and all smoke and brite lighting.

"No!" The bad boss glado screemed and died after words. John Freeman has happy and loked back to Wheetly. But Wheetly did asn evil laugh back at John Freeman.

"I trikked you Jon Freeman! I am made from Combine science to trick you and stop you from saving humens and Henry Freeman!" Wheetey did another laugh and a trap door opned to make John Freeman fall real far down. John Freeman fell all the far down to where it was real deep and hit ground and landed and blowed up in a boom but landed on mattress so he was ok.

Everthing was all dirt and smoke expect for little place so John Freeman gots up and walked fast to where it was. When he go to there a tube was there with lots of zombie goasts. John Freeman portold the zombie goasts but they were alsready dead and it dient work. The zomebe gosts were really mad and angry at John Freeman becos they were Gorden Freeman and Henry Freeman and Henry Freemans mom!

"Imposable Henry Freeman and Gordon Freeman dn wife are not zombie goasts this is trick!" John Freeman angered.

"No John Freeman this is futur so we are dead yu must go back in tim to return to past and make past good place and us not dead no more." John Freeman eyes went cry at future dead family and punched chest like gorilla and brave!

"I will kill the robot boss and return past for make it a happy place for ever!" John Freeman ran to fast in test chamber and started killing torrets and solving tests like pro. When he got to the las ttest chamber lots Combines were there with headcrabs.

"U WILL DIE NOW HUMEN SCUM!" The Combines said with mean. John Freeman used hands to fist-punch combine faces and crushed Combine brane. A headcrab went on John Freeman head and started to turnform him into Headcrab Zombie! "Hahaha now u are deadcrab zombie humen hahaha." Laughed a Combine but the laugh overed soon becos John Freeman had a trike up his sleeve.

"Combines I have to do has what has tobe done and live up to my family name." And John Freeman riped headcrab off his head and stuck it on Combine face. The combine was zombie goast so John Freeman kicked Combine off test platform into the messy dirt and dark water below there.

"U will not win combines are to big and strong and life." Said the dead headcrab zombie Combine goast.

"No I kill all Combine enemys so I can live up to FULL-LIFE CONSEQUENCES!" And John Freeman killed him with a companion cube. Then a tube happened and John Freeman got all covered in wet and sticky goo stuff. John Freeman walked fast and the goo made him go faster like the speed of lite so he used to sticky goo to go faster again. He went so fast that teh sky went to fast and John Freeman landed in a nother place.

John Freeman looked fast on the ground and seen the last boss in a poato. John Freeman piced the boss up and said "U are potato now so we must teem up and stop the final Combine boss."

"Ok but I need your wepon." Glaods said so John Freeman put her on teh gun. They needed to get to where the final boss was so John Freeman find a computer and looked up boss stats on the internet.

"It says the bosss room is up that elevator." John Freeman said to potato and him. John Freeman weighted for elevator but when elevator got to there Combines was inside.

The Combines were reely mad and scremed "KILL THE HUMEN!" So they shot John Freeman with masheen guns and knifes but John Freeman block bullets with portel gun and catch nifes to back at the Combines. The nifes stabed the Combines in the heart so they died but turned into more zombie goasts. "John Freeman this is place is hanted u cannot stop us here." John Freeman got scarred becos he knew he couldt fight Combines with zombie goasts making them big.

"Quick maek a portal!" Said Gladod so John Freeman made one and wens through it. John Freeman go out of portal and seed the final boss lair. There weer torrets all every where and lots of Combines and messy goo. Wheetely was there and making the Combines fight with bad science powers.

"I will kill u new boss!" John Freeman angryed. Wheetly sent torrests and Combines to fight at John Freeman with bullets and booms. John Freeman started killing Combines with kunf-gu but there was too much of those. The Combines were shotting him and John Freeman was making portols to stop bullets and torrets were explodding every where. John Freeman new that he cudnt kill for ever but Combines keept coming. Then the ceeling broke an killed some Combines but John Freeman didn't care becos he had a plan.

John Freeman smilled and shot portal gun at the moon and floor. Teh portal started sucking everything into space and all the Combines and Torrets and the final boss and they died. John Freechman made ano portal and saw bad happening. Combines were fighting humens and humen kind was losing. John Freeman felt sad and saw Combines start to shoot at Henry Freeman and he got more sand and agry so he wents through portal and came out in teh sky. Humen kind and the Combines all looked up to the top of the sky.

"Combines leave my son alone!" John Freeman said.

To be continued…?


End file.
